Alternate Crack The Whip Ending
by AllysonGems
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the episode"Crack The Whip".


**Note: This is an alternate ending to "Crack the Whip". I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"We should spend some more time with Amethyst, she's the best!" Steven giggles.

"You're the best!" Connie splashes Steven.

"Nuh-un! You're the best!" Steven giggles while splashing Connie back.

They were interrupted when the corrupted gem from Connie's first mission rose out of the water behind them. The corrupted gem then proceeded to shore and scares Sour Cream away. The corrupted gem then notices Steven and Connie in the water.

"I remember you too, buddy...heh." Steven nervously smiles and forms a bubble around him and Connie.

The corrupted gem then jumped towards the bubble Steven and Connie were in. Amethyst surfed around and caught the corrupted gem in midair. Amethyst then swings back around on the surfboard and uses Steven's bubble as a ramp to jump onto the corrupted gem. She then pulls her whip around the gem tighter until it poofs causing her to fall onto the ground,where Steven and Connie quickly run up to her.

"Amethyst that was amazing!" Connie says in shock.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Steven says concerned.

"Not a pretty win, but I'll take it." Sighs Amethyst.

"That was the monster we fought in the snow. At least, it looked like it was." Connie remembers.

"I think you'd remember a face like that." Amethyst gives a smile.

"Well there were two of them." Steven bubbles the corrupted gem and sends it to the temple.

"Two of them?" Amethyst says concerned.

Suddenly the other corrupted gem emerges from the water with Jasper standing on top.

"Rose!" Jasper calls out.

"Jasper!" Steven gets scared.

"Glad I found you. I've decided to build my own army, where's the rest of yours? Jasper smiles evilly.

"They're not here right now!" Steven yells out to Jasper.

"Shhh." Amethyst shushes Steven concerned.

"So it's just you lot?" Jasper says.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to whip your butt all by myself!" Amethyst lashes her whip at the corrupted gem, causing it to rear up and toss Jasper onto the sand before charging towards Steven, Connie, and Amethyst."I got Jasper you guys handle that dope". Amethyst tells Steven and Connie.

"Okay, we get a second chance at this." Connie says while Steven and lion and her are getting ready to fight the corrupted gem.

"Just stay together!" Steven yells while the corrupted gem slams it's foot in front of them.

"I came here to fight Rose, not some runt!" Jasper looks down at Amethyst.

"You think you can just keep showing up and picking fights with us? Agh, why don't you get a life?! Amethyst complains while yelling at Jasper.

"Fighting is my life! It's what I was made for!" Jasper points at Amethyst. "It's what you were made for too, runt! Jasper yells.

"So? I've got other stuff going on, but I can fight just fine! Amethyst lashes her whip at Jasper, who catches it easily.

"Well then, let's see it!" Jasper pulls the whip sending Amethyst flying towards her.

"Whah!" Amethyst says while Jasper kicked her in the stomach, sending her back onto the sand."Oof!" Jasper uses her spin dash to run over Amethyst eight times.

"You're not even trying! Is it because you already know you're a failure? Jasper says towering over Amethyst who is on her hand and knees."You're a quartz solider , just like me." Jasper keeps looking down at Amethyst."But you're not like me, are you?" Jasper says while Amethyst stands up."Hahaha, you're small." Jasper laughs while rapidly punching Amethyst before slamming her into the ground.

"Amethyst!" Steven yells.

"Are you too desperate for troops, Rose? That you keep a defect like this?" Jasper looks over to whom she thinks is Rose but is actually Steven.

"Rose said...I'm perfect...the way I am!" Amethyst struggles to get back up.

"Then she had low standards." Jasper yells and Amethyst charges at Jasper with her spin dash. "You could've been me!" Jasper kicks Amethyst into the air and when she falls back and the two are face to face while Amethyst is still falling."And what are you instead?" Jasper says while Amethyst looks back at her falling."Just a joke!" Jasper head butts Amethyst causing her to poof. Then Jasper catches Amethysts falling gem.

"Connie stay here with Lion and fight the corrupted gem!" Steven tells Connie rushing towards Jasper.

"But Steven!" Connie yells back.

"There's no time just listen to me!" Steven keeps running.

"Fine!" Connie fight the corrupted gem with Lion.

"Time to get a rid of this embarrassment." Jasper squeezes Amethysts gem.

"Wait!" Steven yells at Jasper.

"What do you want, Rose!" Jasper looks down at to whom she thinks is Rose.

"If you give Amethyst back I will fight you head to head, just me!" Steven says is desperation.

"No fusion?" Jasper looks at Amethysts gem.

"No fusion." Steven reassures.

"Fine, but you know you're going to lose, you don't have a chance to win." Jasper smiles evilly.

"Just give me her gem." Steven puts out his hand.

"Here!" Jasper slams her gem onto Stevens hand.

"Connie, make sure nothing happens to Amethyst's gem!" Steven tosses Amethyst gem to Connie.

"I promise nothing will happen to her gem!" Connie yells back catching Amethyst's gem. Connie then places Amethyst's gem on the sand while she and lion still fights the corrupted gem.

"This is going to be easy." Jasper laughs.

"I'm not as weak as you think!" Steven makes his shield appear.

"I don't think you're weak, I already know!" Jasper's helmet appears.

Steven charges at Jasper flinging his Shield at her, but Jasper easily catches it and gives an evil smile to Steven.

"This is all you've got? Hahaha, like I said easy." Jasper laughs while Steven Shields disappears.

"No!" Steven spawns his shield again.

"This is a joke right?" Jasper charges at Steven.

"Nothing about this is a joke." Steven blocks Jasper's charge but it makes his shield go away making him weak.

"I charge at you once and you're almost poofed! This is pathetic." Jasper picks up Steven." You're pathetic, Rose!" Jasper smiles at Steven struggling to get lose from her arms."Look at what you have accomplished." Jasper turns Steven around facing Connie and lion who almost have the corrupted gem poofed." You're desperate enough to have a human and a lion fight you fights!" Jasper turns Steven back towards herself.

"You don't know what you're talking about! In my eyes we won!" Steven says weakly.

"You won!? Hahaha!." Jasper laughs."I'm going to shatter you!" Jasper lifts up Steve's shirt showing his gem. "I always wanted to do this ever since you shattered my diamond!"Jasper gets her helmet ready.

"Yellow diamond?" Steven says confused.

"MY DIAMOND! YOUR DIAMOND! PINK DIAMOND!" Jasper yells out getting mad at Steven not remembering pink diamond.

"What?!" Steven manages to speak.

"Don't act like you don't know Rose, you shattered her causing the rebellion!" Jasper is about to slam her helmet on Steven's gem.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my mom would never shatter anyone!" Steven forms tears.

"I'm done with you." Jasper yells and Steven stops struggling.

"STEVEN!" Garnet, Pearl, and Connie yell out.

"Oh look you're army has come to say goodbye." Jasper laughs and she hits her helmet on his gem making him poof.

"Give him back!" Connie yells.

"Give us back Steven now Jasper!" Pearl gets out her spear and Garnet gets out her gauntlets.

"He isn't Rose!" Garnet runs towards Jasper in panic because she saw the future.

"You're too late!" Jasper shatters Steven's gem turning it into dust.


End file.
